New Twist and a Vampire
by acetheflow
Summary: It is senior year at Yokai Academy. Moka is without her cross, Alucard has awakened, and a family feud has begun against the Shuzen Family. This is my first story, I haven't read the manga yet, but regardless I hope you all enjoy. :)
1. New Student and a Vampire

_Senior year...final year at Youkai Academy. Where new students come, and old ones go. Speaking of new students...there was a new senior inductee...let's see where this first day leads off to. WEEEEE! _

"Tsukune?" Said a deep commanding voice. It was Moka, or well...what was left of her. After the great barrier battle Moka had emptied her rosary into the barrier's lock, to save Youkai and the human world from disaster. The chairman was dead and little miss tinker bell, Lilith and her stupid mirror. "Oh, hey, good morning Moka!" Tsukune replied. It was the usual morning walk from dorm to school on the wrecked sandy graveled road. "Good morning Tsukune. How are you faring?"

"Ah, ha." Tsukune muttered, he was still unsure of how to respond to this...inner Moka. Outer Moka was so much more feminine and for peace. Inner Moka was kind of demanding, scary, and proper, but all actuality they were still both the 'same' Moka. "I guess I'm doing okay." Tsukune chuckled rubbing his hand along the back of his neck.

Moka noticed his uneasiness and she inwardly frowned. _If only I could be the Moka you knew_. She thought to herself, and then stalled in her tracks. She sniffed the air, turning she looked at Tsukune who was puzzled. "What's wrong Moka?"

"Tsukune it's been so long since I've...you don't really expect me to..." Moka trailed off. "Don't expect you to...ahhhhh Moka!" Moka had latched onto his neck, drinking his sweet luscious blood. She gently pulled away, and licked her lips. A small blush came across her pale face. "Sorry Tsukune. You can't expect me to resist what I haven't had in so long now can you?" She chuckled softly. Tsukune rubbed his neck. "Of course not Moka." He smiled at her, "come on we'll be late to homeroom." As the two walked off into sunlight, a figured waited in the shadows.

"Welcome back seniors! This is your final year here at Yokai so let's make it the best year ever! Meoww!" The door opened to the classroom, and in came a pale skinned woman, with blackish blue hair and who had appeared to have red eyes. She was wearing a seemingly traditional Chinese cheongsam, and what looked like combat boots. "Oh! Class seems we have a new student, would you care to introduce yourself?" Mrs. Nekonome announced. "Akua, Akua Shuzen. You all can just call me Aqua." Aqua vacantly smiled. The moment the first two syllables entered Moka's ear, Moka slumped deep into her seat. This was unlike her personality. Mrs. Nekonome told Aqua to go sit down. The only seat was in the back row, next to Kurumu. Aqua purposefully walked down the aisle so she passed Moka, giving her a swift smirk, and sat down. Tsukune raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kurumu, lightly shrugging. No one knew what was going on, no one expect Moka who was clutching her desk chair as if she had to hang on for dear life. Moka's face was beat red. Luckily for her the first day of school usually consisted of a short pep talk by the teacher. **Dong**. The bell tolled, ending the class. Immediately without saying a word, like the speed of light Moka bolted out of the classroom.

"Moka wait!" Tsukune called after and sighed. "What do you suppose that was about Kurumu?" Tsukune asked as he gathered his things. "Who knows? Maybe it's just a Vampire thing." Kurumu chuckled jokingly in a low voice. Tsukune frowned. "That's not funny; I'm going to go see if she's okay." Tsukune took off after Moka leaving the rest of the crew behind._ It cannot be! No I will not allow it. My elder sister here!?_ No, this cannot be happening. Moka fumed as she paced the wooded cemetery road to the school. "What is the matter lil sister?" Aqua chuckled from a tree, jumping down and landing on one knee. Moka jumped startled and placed a hand over her heart. "Is that any way to treat your big sister? No hug?" Aqua smirked, and took a few steps toward Moka. "Uh...I..." Moka was at a loss for words, she couldn't tell if she was frightened or happy to see her big sister. Maybe a bit of both? _For god's sake! Pull yourself together Moka!_ "Aqua, hi. What a surprise to see you." Moka closed the distance between the two of them and hugged her big sister.

"Definitely a surprise seeeee I knew I'd surprise you!" Aqua spoke cheerfully. "Yes you certainly did, curious though...why are you here?" Aqua's smile ruffled up like a potato chip. "Why do you think I'm here silly? To be spend my lil sis' senior year with her! Yippieeee." She clapped her hands together and lifted her leg up, as if jumping for joy. "Um...Aqua, your...you already graduated from High School. I'm not falling for that." Moka said calmly. In the distance there was six pair of feet stomping rather rapidly on the dusty road. "Moka! Moka! Where are you? Moka!" It was Tsukune's voice in the distance. Moka turned in relief to hear Tsukune. "Over here Tsukune!" Moka shouted out. Tsukune rounded the corner with Mizore, and Kurumu trailing behind. "Mo...Moka...ther...there you are." Tsukune panted placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "I was wondering where you ran off to." Moka's face turned a deep red. "Oh, sorry Tsukune. I had to go meet someone you see..." Moka was cut off by a fuming Kurumu. "Meet somebody!" Kurumu yelled.

Tsukune jumped, not realizing that Kurumu and Mizore had followed him. "We ran all this damn way thinking Tsukune was going to get in trouble trying to save your damn ass again, just to hear you say you had to meet somebody!" "Cool off." Whispered Mizore who froze Kurumu for the time being, and stood there, sucking on her lollipop. "Uh hello! Am I chopped liver over here?" Aqua exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, Moka who is your friend?" Tsukune asked politely. "Tsukune this is Akua Shuzen, most people call her Aqua. She's my eldest sister." Moka answered. "Another Vampire?" Tsukune and Mizore simultaneously said, both falling to the ground in shock. "Sooo they know who we are lil sister?" Aqua spoke with somewhat of a deadly tone, which made Moka take on a defensive position. "Tsukune has known from day one, and you'll do well to stay away from him. Besides you and I are not the only Vampires here sister." Aqua heartedly laughed. "Aha, ha, ha, that's right...Kokoa. Seems she needs to be monitored more than you Moka." Aqua laughed. "Monitored! Look who is talking." Moka countered with a smirked. Tsukune and the other two stared at the two Vampire siblings.

"Heh...nothing like a family reunion right guys?" Tsukune said weakly. "So that is why you're here? To monitor your younger sisters, or slay us like you did mother?" Moka growled softly, red eyes burning into Aqua's gaze. Aqua smirked, unaffected by her younger sister's hope of hurting her. "I did what I had to, to protect you Moka. You are wrong about father sending me here..." She spat. Moka looked taken aback, since coming to Yokai to get away from family and get education; the young Vampire hadn't had much time in talking with her family. "Drawing a blank lil sis?" Aqua laughed, shaking her head. "Grandfather Alucard sent me on behalf of the battled that happened here a week ago with Youkai's barrier." Moka slowly filled with fear. Grandfather Alucard was an extremely powerful S-Class Vampire. Of course...all of Moka's family was S-Class Monsters. "Why pray tell do **you** care what happens to Yokai Academy?" Moka spoke, challenging her elder sister's reasoning. "Oh, I don't care what happens to the Academy, I simple care about the fact of how it happened. Big hero aren't you? No rosary to hold you back now Moka. Father would surely disapprove of this as he was always trying to protect you."

"I did what I had to, to protect Tsukune!" She blurted out then threw a hand over her mouth. Aqua smirked at this faltering excuse for a Vampire. "Pathetic, and I thought you were the strong one of us all Moka. Of course...the human. Boy? Hadn't Moka showed up to save your tiny ass my father would have ripped you to shreds. I still won't ever understand what my father saw in you, human." Aqua shrugged. "Oh, well...his age is obviously catching up to him." With an unsuspecting blow, Moka slapped Aqua with all her power, and sent her older sister flying into a tree. "Don't you ever talk about father like that again, you bitch!"

"Oh come on sis, do you not know when to take a joke? You must be losing it if you still think that mother is dead." Aqua bellowed with laughter. Moka snarled. "She is dead...sealed away because of grandfather." Aqua just stood there and shook her head. "Speaking of Akasha and grandfather...you failed the family Moka. When did you start caring for humans? I will have to finish grandfather's will for him.." Aqua playfully said revealing her fangs a bit more and coming toward Tsukune who looked horribly frightened. "Moka!" Tsukune screamed, and then a shadow cloud hovered around him. It was Mizore and Kurumu in their monster forms. "You seem to have forgotten about us Akua. We will not let you hurt Tsukune."

"And you really think you lower class monsters can defeat me?" Aqua laughed darkly charging at full speed, paying no attention to where her younger sister was. "They may not be able to, but I most certainly can!" Moka delivered a series of spinning, flying kicks, and round house kicks, striking her sister's body with anger and hatred. No one would threaten to hurt Tsukune. Aqua laughed weakly as she had been caught off guard when Moka attacked her. Slowly getting up she mocked a clapping motion. "Well done Moka. Even without your 'other half' you are equally as strong if not stronger especially when you are angry." Aqua mused with a grin. Moka stood there in slight shock that her elder sister had recovered so quickly from her ambush attack. "You will leave Tsukune alone Akua." Moka demanded growling. Aqua nodded lightly. "I will leave him alone only because there is still a slight chance that you may be able to kick your older sister's butt in a fight. Don't forget where your respect lies my sister. I still am family." With that Aqua headed back to her dorm at the school. Moka sneered and squished through the small barrier that was Kurumu and Mizore to get to Tsukune. "Tsukune are you okay?" She asked genuinely, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurumu pushed Moka out of the way. "Tsukune kun...it's okay. Come on, let's go grab lunch."

"Wait up Kurumu and Tsukune!" Mizore called after, all three of them leaving Moka behind. Moka slowly put her hands in her pockets and followed seven steps behind, biting her lip, still somewhat angry that her sister had tried to kill Tsukune. It was the next morning, Moka awoke, and after realizing what had happened she sat bolt upright in her bed. Tsukune! She thought to herself. Quickly Moka jumped out of bed and dressed into her school uniform and bolted out the door with her suitcase. She made it half way down the hallway when she..."Oomph!" Moka got knocked backed, "Hey what's the big..." She looked up and blushed cutting herself off mid-sentence noticing it was Tsukune. Tsukune gathered himself and faced Moka. "Oh hey, morning Moka." He smiled lightly. "You weren't in homeroom so I decided to come see if you were okay and if you were planning on coming to the club meeting." Tsukune spoke hopeful. Out of the corner of her mouth Moka smiled and firmly nodded. "Yeah of course, I don't think my alarm went off. Didn't mean to worry you Tsukune. Shall we go then to the meeting?" Tsukune naturally linked his arm around Moka's who blushed softly hidden from Tsukune to see as they marched to the Newspaper Club meeting. "Alright guys what do you think we should right about for this issues Yokai Gazette?" Tsukune asked openly. He looked around at pondering newspaper club members.

Gin was nowhere to be found, but that was not a surprise to anyone. Then Kurumu spoke up, "Well...lets aim it specifically at the seniors! Idea's for senior pranks, kissing station..." Kurumu trailed off dreaming happily. Tsukune placed his head in his hands. "Thanks Kurumu, but I don't..."

"What about kicking some ass?" Moka spoke up, she placed down a boxing magazine. Everyone stared at her with some fear in their eyes. "There are tons of ways to kick some. Flying kicks! Spinning kicks, round house kicks!" She demonstrated to herself. "If you'd like I could perform them for you." Yukari blinked softly. "Moka I don't think..." Before Yukari could continue she was cut off by Tsukune. "I think that is a great idea Moka! I think it would help people lose some weight and make phy ed more fun." He smiled. Moka grinned, but it wasn't full, it was merely smeared across her face like butter. "Glad I could be of help."

The rest of the club meeting was organizing what to write for articles and segments in the paper. Yukari decided to write a cooking session on easy recipes that could take place of their school's lunch. Kurumu was always talking about some kind of love related thing. In order to make her shut up Tsukune let Kurumu write a segment on relationship advice. Probably in the end it was not a good idea. Moka sat there writing in her journal about different ways of kicking ass. She was mainly trying to focus on a catchy title for the segment.


	2. Sister to Sister and a Vampire

The meeting ended and so was the sun setting. Moka walked off to her dorm. She was thoughtful, looking almost too peaceful. Her lips were pressed together as she looked out her window over her desk. Her room was across from Tsukune's room, but she wasn't paying attention to that. Not as much as she wanted to at least. She was too worried about Aqua showing up and trying to kill Tsukune again. _Tsukune I'm sorry that my sister wants to claim you as hers. I will not allow this! I just won't let it happen_. A soft knock was heard at her door, Moka wondered who could be coming to visit her at this hour. It was almost three in the morning. Moka carefully approached the door and opened it. "Hello sister." It was Aqua. She was wearing a robe and smiled softly. "What do you want Aqua?" Moka asked defensively. "Whoa hey now sis. I'm not here to start a fight. I just want to talk to my sister, make up for lost time." Moka rolled her eyes. "You fool; there is no time between us. Not after what you did to mother." Moka spoke with an undertone, pain in her voice. "Oh, come now Moka. You must forgive me for that. It's hard when you are battling family members. Grandfather Alucard was so strong. Mother had no right to step in between and play the Dark Lord part." Aqua countered, with a scrunched up nose.

"None of you had any right to start what you did! She was my** mother** Aqua. More of my blood mother than yours. I was under her protection! You took that away from me." Moka growled. "Sister, calm yourself. Like I said I came here to make up for lost time. You are family, and I love you dearly. Could we not go for a hunt like old times?" "You will never have me back the way you want. You lost me years ago, you just expect to come waltzing in here unannounced saying you're sorry and trying to kill my familiar? You are dead wrong Akua. In fact you are dead to me." Moka's words lightly stung Akua, who huffed. "If you think words will end this feud, you have another thing coming lil sister. You have broken the Shuzen family mission to destroy all humans. If I didn't know better I'd say you were falling in love with him." Aqua accused, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

_Getting in too deep Moka. You cannot let your family influence you._ Moka thought to herself. Actually was slightly scared, not for herself, but for Tsukune's life. Moka knew that there was more to the situation then Aqua was telling her. As for Moka, she was going to find out. For the next couple of days Homeroom felt lighter, though none of the monster students even really cared, they just felt happier. The group of four that was hanging around in the corner knew why though. To the students 'inner Moka' held a eerie, commanding presence over the Academy. That was a problem though...Moka was in class, nor was her sister Akua. This scared Tsukune. Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu all noticed the change in atmosphere, also noting that Tsukune was not himself. "Heyyyy...Tsukune..." Mizore spoke calmly, appearing out of nowhere. "Oh hey Mizore." Tsukune replied softly. Mizore frowned lightly, "You can call me your little snow buddy." Mizore smiled. Kurumu rolled her eyes and slapped Mizore across the fact. "Don't you get it you small tit-ed ice block! Tsukune doesn't want to call you anything, but Mizore!" She gawked, and grabbed Tsukune's arm. "Right Tsuk kun?" She happily responded, rubbing her breasts up and down against Tsukune's chest. "Alright, alright you two..." Yukari said annoyed, pulling a perky Kurumu by her ear off of Tsukune. "Ah, heh." Tsukune stared blankly. "Um...guys look, I'm sorry...something isn't right. I need to find out where Moka and Aqua are. I'll catch up with you all later!" Tsukune shouted as he sprinted off to seek out information.


	3. Rosario and a Vampire

"So this is what finally ended your pink haired reign." Aqua spoke to herself, in Yokai's basement where Moka's rosary lies in place to keep the barrier from becoming unbalanced. "Yes sister. This is where it all ended, and began again." Came Moka's voice. Aqua didn't seem to falter as she stared at the rosary crafted by her father. "It seems like only yesterday you and Kokoa were on one of your endless battling infatuations." Akua spoke coolly. "Mother hated it you know. Hated seeing both of her daughters practically fight to the death. She couldn't bare the thought of either one of you getting seriously hurt."

"Alas though, you knowing what it was like to be a big sister, had to have made you understand what I did for you was in your best interest Moka." Akua turned around, and folded her arms over her chest. "Obsessing over me was not the way to go about creating a bond, Akua. What you did was unforgivable, even mother surviving; living soullessly in Alucard is crueler than any death that could have been bestowed upon her."

Akua scoffed. "Moka everything I did, I did for you. You have been all I ever had." Moka rolled her eyes. "I doubt that Akua. Answer me this...why have you really come to Yokai Academy?" A smirk rolled across Aqua's face. "I thought you would have figured it out by now Moka. Especially with my hint when I told you who sent me to monitor my sisters."

Moka stared blankly in space and then finally the blank filled in. _No it cannot be...Grandfather..._A look of horror sliced crossed Moka's features. Akua noticed this and the smirk only widened on her face. "That reaction tells me something lil sister. Grandfather Alucard has awakened, and you did a mighty job in helping." She sung cheerfully.

"Helping!?" Moka scowled. "How the hell did I help?"  
"Think about it Moka...to awaken a Vampire...all he needs is..."  
"Blood. That cannot be right! My shinso blood has not fully unleashed!" Moka spoke in disbelief.

"Now you know that's not true. What about when you kicked my ass after you found out about Akasha? Your power released, and since Shinso was also in your mother's blood, it awakened Alucard." Aqua explained. "Isn't family inheritance lovely!?" She mocked jokingly. Aqua cackled softly.

A low growl was building in Moka's throat. What would happen? There were after all two S-Class Vampires with Shinso power. However unlike Kokoa, Akua knew Moka very well when it came to combat. Moka was a master in the art of Taekwondo. "Cat got your tongue lil sister? Don't worry I won't be here much longer, I do not know how you tolerate the lowly A-Class Monsters." Akua scoffed lightly wrinkling her nose up like if something stinky just hit her nose.

"You fool! Those lovely A-Class Monsters are my friends. They are under my protection. Sister I am afraid your time is..." Moka cut off startled by the sound of someone falling. Both of the Vampires looked over at the stairs leading into the basement.

"Oomph..." It was Tsukune. He had tripped and tumbled down the steps. He knew there weren't many places where Moka would be. "H-Hey Moka." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head that he hit on the floor.

"Tsukune! What are you doing here?" Moka asked eyes widened. "I knew something happened when you weren't showing up to class." Tsukune replied shortly.

"Well, well, look at that the love reunion. I do not know how you manage it sister, leaving a human so hung up for you that he actually upon his own will comes to see if you're okay. WOW. Brav-o, brav-o." Aqua smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

Moka was holding Tsukune's head in her hand. "You are an idiot you know." She whispered, her eye twitching as she removed her hand away and noticed there was blood on it. _Oh no! Not now. Control yourself Moka! _She thought to herself and stood up looking at her sister. "Your mockery is at an end Akua." Aqua was at her side just as Moka finished her sentence, sniffing the air pleasantly, staring at Tsukune. "Mmmm...I cannot resist. You chose your familiar well." Baring her fangs Aqua started in toward Tsukune. "Moka!" Tsukune cried out. A high spinning kick came out of the air the sole of Moka's shoe implanting a powerful blow to Aqua's face sending her tumbling back.

"You promised you wouldn't touch Tsukune. I am certainly not going to let you drink his blood!" Before Aqua had time to recover another kick engraved her foot on Aqua's face. Aqua stood up slowly, and screamed, charging after her sister. Moka did the same thing. It was a head to head battle. Tsukune watched in horror, jumping up he ran toward the two angry Vampire. "Stop it!" He shouted, sliding in between the two. Moka noticed this just in time to withdraw and move out of the way, but Aqua didn't care, slamming into Tsukune with deadly power sending him flying across the room. Moka threw her head back and saw a limp Tsukune just lying there. Aqua looked pleased.

A glow emitted from Moka, darker than the average normal red that surrounded her. Moka started to deliver a combo of attacks, this glow following her every flawless move. Every hit was a direct massacre, Moka had unleashed Shinso. The last time this had happened was when Moka thought Aqua killed her mother. Moka was becoming uncontrollable with her attacks. Her sister's blood spewing everywhere, the sound of broken ribs. _Moka, this isn't the way to go about it..._a soft smooth voice spoke in Moka's head as she delivered the final blow to her sister's chest. Moka was huffing and puffing, clutching her fists. Moka straightened herself up, almost looking regal now. She looked at her sister who was laying temporarily lifeless on the ground and then ran over to Tsukune. "Are you okay Tsukune?" She kneeled down and encompassed him in her arms, lifting him with easy. Tsukune stirred, but couldn't say much as it hurt to breath. Moka looked at her sister as Tsukune and Moka left the basement. "Know your place."


	4. To the Human World and a Vampire

Two weeks had passed since the incident in the basement. Tsukune still had a couple very faint bruises from the blow that Aqua delivered. The whole group was in class; Moka was sitting behind Tsukune as usual, but staring off into space. _That voice...what had that voice been, where did it come from? _Moka asked herself. "Would anyone like to translate this passage...?" Mrs. Nekonome asked. "How about Moka Akashyia?" The teacher's eyes looked at Moka.

Moka didn't respond, she just kept staring out the window. "Earth to Ms. Akashyia?" Mrs. Nekonome repeated. Mizore looked at Moka, and stood up, popping her lollipop out of her mouth. "I will. It states, that silence isn't always peaceful, but like the wind there is hope, there is sound, there is love to be discovered, and if love so powerful exists than surely it will triumph above all that is silent." Mizore sat down, and crossed her legs, smiling at Tsukune.

The bell tolled and the Newspaper club group got up to head out the door at the same time. Moka walked silently next to Tsukune while Kurumu and Yukari were buzzing about their busts as always. Mizore creepily followed along like a stalker. Moka went to turn down the Hallway when Tsukune grabbed her arm gently. He knew from the past never to startle a Vampire in thought. Moka snapped her head up a little and looked at Tsukune.

"You going to come eat lunch with us Moka?" Tsukune asked with a soft smile. "Oh, no not today Tsukune...I have to go do some preparation for our trip to the human world." Moka lied. Tsukune looked disappointed unable to read through Moka's lies. "Uh, okay...I'll see you later then Moka."

The crowd went their own way as Moka walked toward her dorm. Suddenly she was tackled by a red haired woman. "Big sister!" It was Kokoa of course with her little bat friend. "Kokoa, get off me!" Moka tried to say as she managed to get up off the ground. "No..I don't hardly get to see you and I have a surprise for you! Lunch, just you and I together! Isn't it wonderful?!"As Kokoa mused on and on, Moka slipped away into the darkness.

She sighed as she closed her door to the dorm. "Maybe a vacation to the beach in the human world wouldn't be a bad thing after all." She told herself. Moka reorganized her tan suitcase, it was the only thing she ever carried with her at school, and packed it with some clothes and other necessities for their annual trip to the human world. Granted it was mainly newspaper club business, but it was a vacation nonetheless, and much needed at that


	5. Change of Heart and a Vampire

Meanwhile in the human world, lingering in the shadows by the tunnel, there stood Akua, holding a glimmering chunk of metal in her hand. "Don't worry grandfather soon you will have all of your desires, as it is your will." She laughed, opening her hand to reveal Moka's rosary.

It was the morning; the usual crew was up and waiting at the bus stop. Gin said he couldn't come. That was no shock to anybody. Mrs. Nekonome was standing outside the bus with a checklist as everyone approached her. She took a quick roll call as everyone boarded, and the bus took off through the tunnel.

Bursting through the tunnel the crew appeared on the other side in Tokyo. They took a rental car to the coast at a private beach resort that they have reserved before in the past for the Newspaper Club. As the evening hours approached the crew unpacked in their luggage in their rooms in the big cabin. "So...we are all unpacked what does everyone want to do?" Tsukune asked as he looked at everyone.

"I say we hit the lobby for some dinner. I'm starved!" Yukari spoke all excited. Everyone agreed to eat dinner, they all sat down in their little lobby, Yukari and Kurumu made homemade curry and rice...not enchanted by anyone to turn yellow, thank god. They all laughed, ate their meals and talked about their favorite moments from the last few semesters or couple terms that they spent together, initially leaving out the terrifying details of a few monsters that interrupted their term and...Made Moka the way she is now.

They all hit their beds so they could get up early in the morning and do some scouting for articles for their edition back in the next term. "Hey guys, I have a good idea, why don't we do an article on all the latest trends in the human world from the number one type of music to great places to visit in Japan...well okay that's not a trend, but it would lighten the newspaper a little bit don't you think?" Kurumu spoke with a small grin.

"I think that is a good idea Kurumu." Tsukune said, and Kurumu jumped onto Tsukune's arm, "really Tsukune!? Thank you." Kurumu mused happily. They buzzed for another hour or so on more ideas that would help them get a jump start to Yokai Gazette, and started researching. Moka and Tsukune went off on their part, Kurumu and Yukari went their own way and Mrs. Nekonome was left with Mizore.

Moka was silent the entire ride to the human world. Tsukune glanced over to her as they were walking toward a shopping mall. "You okay Moka? You kind of been silent ever since that night with Akua." He whispered, as the normal human beings walked by. "There are just some things I need to figure out Tsukune. I'm actually going to shortly have to take my leave and go check on something after we gather some research here at the mall." Tsukune frowned slightly at what Moka had just said. He really wanted them to spend quality time together with her, while everyone was off doing their own thing. "Okay." He replied, not letting on that he was very disappointed.

The night sky fell over their beach cabin, and everyone had met back at the lobby with all their info to start on their content for the paper. Everyone except Moka who cracked her door open slightly, making sure no one was paying attention, she quietly shut the door and opened the window. Moka jumped out the window, landing on the soft sand that molded under her feet. She looked up at the window, and bolted off with lighting fast speed, she had to go see someone to make sure that what was happening in the family was not a huge threat.

Moka back tracked through the beach back to the tunnel, and took a right in the Y in the road, she stumbled upon a castle, and jumped over the bridge that wasn't connected, and opened the doors to the castle. It was dark inside, a very uninviting welcome.

"I've been expecting you." A voice came straight from the shadows. "Hello father." Moka kneeled in front of her father's throne. Her father was one of three Dark Lords, Issa Shuzen. "Father...I have missed you."  
"Shush daughter...no time to talk with the situation at hand." Issa spoke with a deep commanding voice, but it was somehow deadly soothing, as he raised a hand. "What situation do you speak of father?" Moka asked with curiosity, wondering if they both were on the same page.

"Do not pretend to be naïve Moka. You know of what I speak and who I speak of."

"Akua and Alucard?" Moka asked, Issa stood up suddenly at Moka speaking of Akua, his other daughter "Akua? I knew nothing of her involvement with Alucard."

"Yes father, she is involved with Alucard, but I thought that he could be of no danger." Moka spoke not rising form her kneel. "No, you are wrong my daughter, Alucard is back as he was before 200 years ago."  
"What does he want father?"  
Issa looked at his daughter and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her up off the floor. "To destroy the entire human world, and take over as leader of the monsters." Issa walked passed Moka and folded his hands together, the seams of his robes coming together to reveal quite a dark camouflage look, only had it not been for his silver hair. Moka spun around and stood up, firmly nodding. "Wasn't that what he was after before father?" Moka asked, sounding a little annoyed in a way that a powerful Vampire was obsessed with the same thing, that he was over 200 years ago.

"Yes Moka, it was the same thing that he obsessed after all those years ago. However..." Issa's voice turned soft, and lowered, like a whisper. "It is different this time."

Moka's ears perked up and she tilted her head. "What is so different about it father. What aren't you telling me?" Moka narrowed her eyes, walking closer to her father. "When did you find out that he had awakened Moka?"  
"Uh...no more than a few days ago father."  
Issa nodded. "That **is **a problem. You see Moka; whilst all Vampires seek to wipe the human race, most of them, us, go about it in a more regal manner. If what you are saying is true, than it might in fact be too late for the Vampires. Alucard seeks to not only destroy the human world, but to demolish monsters who not only oppose him, but who seek to co-exist in harmony with humans. Alucard cares for nothing, but he and his power, and he will destroy every last Vampire standing to get what he wants."

Immediately Moka's mind wandered off thinking about Tsukune. The thought that anything could happen to Tsukune or their friends upset her greatly. "What does it matter to you though father. You are just like the rest of them, wanting to wipe off humans."

Issa sneered softly and turned around to face his daughter. "I hate humans for what they did to us. Hunt us down, torture us to a slow and painful death, and seal our powers (Moka flinched at this), and sell us off, or kill us for amusement and use our heads as wine glasses. However when you have someone you love that is involved in Fairy Tale to more of a degree than original leaders of subdivision, then you want to step in." Moka reached her hand out and went to place it on her father's shoulder, but thought otherwise.

"If it pains you father you do not have to talk about it."  
"Gyokuro Shuzen."  
Moka frowned at that name, ever since mother, father remarried per say. Gyokuro was a horrid sadistic Vampire, but a powerful one at that. She was really the one out of the family who had her father wrapped around her finger. Moka waited in silence to see if her father was going to say anything more. There was nothing. "If there is nothing else father." Moka bowed, and took her leave.

So this was what was happening again. Moka hadn't been around the last time it happened. She had heard of it though. She felt more at ease knowing the majority of the truth. However that also created a bigger problem. Her feelings for Tsukune were overpowering More so now than when they were sealed, because it almost seemed like she had been sharing them with an alter personality, the pink haired Moka.

As she got back to the beach cabin, Moka heard laughter coming from inside of the lobby she was surprised everyone was still up, of course it wasn't as late as Moka had expected it to be. She jumped back through her window that was still open, and closed it. She changed into a robe, and tried to make herself look like she just woke up. Opening her door, she yawned.

"Oh hey Moka!" Tsukune smiled. "Sorry, did we wake you?" Moka came out with a smile and sat across from Tsukune next to Yukari. "No, not at all." Kurumu smirked. "Glad you could join us."  
"You could just say I had a change of heart." Moka smirked back.


	6. Shuzen Parents and a Vampire

Meanwhile in the Shuzen castle. Issa meets with Gyokuro Shuzen. "Mmmmm husband." A soft dark voice spoke from the shadows. "You seem disturbed." She placed a hand on Issa's shoulder, and smirked. "What has brought upon you're –" It took all of her pride to swallow as to not come off as disgusted by emotion, "sadness..."

Issa ripped his shoulder away from Gyokuro. "Do not play like you are the innocent. You know very well what's going on and why I'm troubled, Gyokuro." Issa growled. "Lover I am confused. Is this not what you wanted? The very power of the Shuzen family, held high and respected."  
"For god's sake Gyokuro! That is not what I am talking about!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are in way to far over your head!"  
Gyokuro raised an eyebrow, standing there not fazed by her husband's anger. "Ah, you mean Fairy Tale?" She asked, grinning ear to ear.

Issa noticed her calm demeanor, and back handed her against her cheek. His lip was twitching. "Yes, Fairy Tale! I thought that we were going to go about this our way, not **your **way!" He hissed. "Issa, lover...calm yourself. I am not doing this any way other than your way lover." Gyokuro spoke with toxin in her voice, rubbing her cheek even though it barely stung when he hit her.

"Then why hell is Alucard awake!? Explain that to me!"

"Issa...you know that answer better than I do. It's Akasha that pathetic excuse for a mother-"

A spinning kick came unexpectedly from Issa planting his foot into Gyokuro's chest, sending her into his throne that shattered into tiny pieces. "Don't you **ever **talk about Akasha in that way, around me, again, do you understand?" Issa barked.

Gyokuro got to her knees, laughing as she stood up wiping the debris off of her clothes. "Lover it seems like you need a vacation. I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from you anymore. You may be the leader of the second subdivision darling, but **I **am the head of the House of Shuzen, and I bare that title proudly. You also seem to forget I am Fairy Tale's Commander in Chief." She sped to her husband tightly enfolding her hand around his neck.

Issa's fangs were bared as he growled with rage at his wife. "You will do well to remember that." She tightened her grip around his throat, planting a sweet deadly kiss on Issa's lips. He snapped at her, unable to move his head. Gyokuro threw her head back and laughed at her husband. "Relax darling." She released him, brushing by his physique as she turned to walk away.

Gyokuro clinched her fists tightly together, even after Akasha's death or at least who Gyokuro thought was dead, Issa still hadn't totally and willingly fell in love with Gyokuro.


	7. A Names and a Vampire

"Mother..." Came Akua's voice, she knelt down on the ground of Fairy Tale Headquarters. "Daughter." Came a cool neglecting voice of Gyokuro. "Do you have what I asked, or did you fail me again?" She sneered, Akua shivered lightly, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the Rosario. "I have what you asked of me Mistress."  
"Ah! Child!" Gyokuro screeched with joy, gracefully flowing over to Akua, and placing her hand on her daughter's head, snatching the Rosario out of Akua's hand. "Ah, lesson learned well my daughter. You will be rewarded for your service to Fairy Tale, child."

Akua breathed deeply and let the air out, she wasn't so anxious now that the task at hand was completed, or so she thought. "There is a minor problem my child. Your father is still in love with Akasha. I cannot manipulate his emotions with my duties as Commander in Chief and Head of the Shuzen household. I need you to step in for me. Destroy him and rebuild him back up so I am the only wife he is in love with."

Akua's expression turned grave, and she choked. Unlike Gyokuro, Akua truly cared for her father he had always been good to them, her and her sisters. Akua did not want to hurt him. Gyokuro saw this emotion in her daughter and unsheathed a knife from her robe, stabbing Akua in the heart.

Akua gasped, blood spilling out of her body as she fell backwards. Gyokuro wrapped an arm around her daughter's back to keep her from hitting the floor, her hand still around the hilt of the knife. "You see where weakness gets you daughter. I thought our lesson last time showed you that, you are to never disrespect me or show emotion when given a task." She growled, twisting the knife in Akua's body.

Akua screamed out in pain. "Mother! Mother! I am so sorry, I am sorry!" Akua cried, the pain was horrible. "Please forgive me! I would never betray you!" She begged. Ah, the begging was music to Gyokuro's ears. Ripping the knife out of Akua's body, Gyokuro stepped back. "That's a good girl Akua. I won't be so merciful next time." She spoke darkly, licking her daughter's blood off of the blade of the knife. Laying there in pain, Akua slowly got to her feet and bowed. "Yes mother I will go...change father's mind." Akua bowed once more, and left to go seek her father out.

The bus pulled up to the stop sign and the driver honked his horn. Moka and the others were gathered and waiting for Mrs. Nekonome who showed up with the usual basket of fish caught from the beaches ocean. Moka noticed Tsukune snicker quietly in amusement; it never got old seeing their teacher be a full blown cat. Moka smiled laughing a little bit as they boarded the bus back to Yokai Academy.

"Oh, damn! Great content you guys!" Gin spoke with much enthusiasm the next day at the Newspaper Club meeting. "Moka I'm really excited to this 'Kicking Ass' article on the different ways to kick some ass!" Everyone snorted and rubbed their necks; Gin looked a little confused and blushed furiously. "I mean, as long as it's not me of course. Heh." Everyone laughed. They all knew Gin's history, he ended up being the peeper who peeped in on naked girls for sexual appetite and he took photos. Supposedly though now that he and Ruby were dating, he quit doing that.

"Uh, well how 'bout all of you get started on writing your articles and I will proof read them at the next meeting so we can start making the next edition." Gin smile and waved, before leaving the club. Next thing Tsukune knew was Kurumu and Yukari were clinging to him, rubbing their cheeks against his chest "Oh Tsukune! It's so exciting to keep working on the Yokai Gazette with you!" Kurumu screeched in joy. "Yeah, Tsukune, can you read my article before Gin! Can't wait to get it published with you." Moka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms together. Mizore looked over at Moka, and grinned out of the corner of her mouth.

"Stop being so selfish you guys..." And with a quick blow, Mizore froze Kurumu and Yukari's bodies, but not their heads, Tsukune jumped back. "Hey now Mizore, come on!" He yelled, getting frantic every time Mizore froze his friends or anybody for that matter. "Hey, Tsukune thought I told you to call me your little snow buddy." Mizore pouted, and hugged Tsukune. Moka just stood there flipping through 'Gong World', a Japanese boxing magazine.

At Fairy Tale, Gyokuro held the Rosario of Moka in her hand, and let out an evil laughter, it rang through the halls of Fairy Tale. "Ah, now..." She sighed, looking almost peaceful, going into a room where a coffin lay. There was a hole in the wall the shape of a cross. Placing the cross into the hole in the wall, a glowing red light illuminated the room from it. Gyokuro threw her hand over her eyes, shielding herself until the light diminished "A perfect fit." She whispered to herself, looking at the coffin. The door to the casket slowly opened. "Now you are fully restored, my Lord." One step of darkness, right after the other, until a figure was shown. Alucard was back.


	8. Gym, Request and a Vampire

"Tsukune watch out!" Moka called out it was physical education class, and Tsukune was about to feel the pain of staying active. "Huh? Wha- ow!" Volleyball from the girl's team went astray and hit Tsukune square in the face. Moka covered up her laughter with her hand, and ran over to Tsukune. "Are you okay?" She asked, biting her lip trying not to show that she was amused. "Yeah, thanks Moka. I'm okay." She helped him up, and nodded. "Good. That's all that matters. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." She walked away and back toward class, grinning.

"Big sister!"  
"Oh no..." Moka's eyes widened, as a fireball haired sophomore sprinted to Moka, who was trying to run away. Kokoa clung to her big sister, rubbing her face into Moka's breasts, hugging her. "Oh big sister isn't this wonderful, now that you are you; I can finally have you all to myself." Kokoa spoke with so much joy it was almost frightening.

Moka frowned, and sighed. "Kokoa you are starting to get on my nerves." With one kick to the face Kokoa went flying, mumbling in tears of joy of how wonderful it was getting kicked by her big sister.

Moka brushed a strand of her silver hair out of her face and placed her hands on her hips. "Some people never learn."

The bell tolled, signaling that class was over. That meant lunch for most, "Hey, Tsukune?" Moka asked as they were walking to the lunch room. "Yes, Moka? Do you want to suck my blood again?"

Moka blushed, "I do, but that's not what I was going to ask. I was wondering if you would be okay with me skipping out on the trip to the human world this spring break?"  
"Oh yeah su-" Tsukune inhaled when he finally digested what Moka had said, he choked on his food, coughing, pounding his chest. "Wait what? But why Moka?" Tsukune's face became saddened; Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked very confused, didn't say anything and kept eating.

"Is there something wrong Moka?" Moka shook her head right away. "No, no...I just I haven't seen some very important people in years..." Moka trailed off, but Tsukune was right, there was something very wrong. "I guess you could say I'm a little homesick." Moka finished, looking at Tsukune. "Oh, well...I mean, yeah I understand that, sure I guess."

"Thanks Tsukune, but...now that you mention it."  
"Wait don't tell me Moka-" Moka bit into Tsukune's neck, and drank some of his blood. The rest of the crew sighed, annoyed.


	9. Kiss and a Vampire

_Nothing like the end of the week. A good Friday before Spring Break starts, but you all know what that means. Path Finder's Week. Oh boy, the parents are coming, the parents are coming! WEEEEE!_

Kurumu approached Tsukune after Homeroom was over, "Um...hey Tsukune? I don't suppose I could ask a big favor of you?" Tsukune packed his bag and looked at Kurumu. "Yeah, what's up Kurumu?" He smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Uh, well my mom and dad are coming for Path Finder's Week, and I was wondering if you could pretend to be my boyfriend for the day?

Tsukune's face turned into a straight line and his backpack fell off his shoulder, landing on his foot. He hopped up and down in pain. "Kurumu you might have mentioned this a little earlier! Ow, ow, ow." Kurumu blushed, and hugged Tsukune. "Oh please Tsukune, please, please! I don't want my mom to see me as a fake; I was already supposed to have charmed someone to the one for me!" She cried, clinging to Tsukune.

"Kurumu, you and Mizore, I just...grrrr...Alright fine, okay, just for the DAY, nothing more, nothing less." Tsukune shrugged in defeat. Kurumu hugged him tighter, "Ya-ha-hoo!" She screamed in joy, letting Tsukune go finally who looked like he couldn't almost breathe.

Mizore rolled her eyes at the exchange, but Tsukune had done the same thing for her in their Freshman year, but Mizore had confessed to her mother that she just wanted someone to love her, for her, and if Tsukune didn't feel that way he shouldn't be forced into marrying her. However, Kurumu's mother ignored the pep talk from her daughter, she was really the only parent left to convince.

The three girls waited in the entrance for their parents to come. "Daddy! Mommy! Over here!" Yukari shouted with excitement, running to her parents and hugging them. "Hey mom..." Mizore waved, and weakly smiled when she saw that her dad was there too. He never really involved himself much in Mizore's life; of course, he wasn't the one with all the control to begin. Then there was of course Ageha, Kurumu's mother. "Hey mom! Ya-ha-hoo!" Kurumu punched the air, and hugged her mother.

Tsukune was waiting in the lunch room for Kurumu to show up with her mother. He wasn't sure about this ongoing battle; he liked the attention between everyone. All the girls seemed to love him. He thought about what Moka said a while back, that he would have to choose sooner or later who he wanted as a partner.

Tsukune's ears perked up when he heard the traditional 'Ya-ha-hoo', that he decided was Kurumu's battle cry. He stood up, and straightened his school uniform as he saw Kurumu and the familiar Ageha coming in his direction. Kurumu had her arm wrapped around her mother's. "Oh, Tsukune!" Kurumu waved, and Tsukune walked over to them. "Hello Mrs. Kurono. Nice to see you again." Tsukune smiled lightly as Kurumu clung onto him.

"So, my daughter finally laid the kiss upon your lips eh Tsukune?" Ageha laughed, wiping a tear of joy from her eye. Kurumu profusely blushed, and looked at Tsukune for help, which she wasn't getting. "Uh, mom, come on now...you are embarrassing him." Kurumu spoke trying to get off the topic. "I suppose your right daughter, there will be time to talk later when we plan the wedding." Ageha nodded. Tsukune looked at Kurumu in horror, "wedding?!" Tsukune shouted, he pulled away from Kurumu who looked totally humiliated. Ageha looked extremely confused, and folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot on the ground. "Kurumu you have some explaining to do." Kurumu pushed Tsukune aside gently, and dug her foot in the ground, not looking up at her mother.

"You see, Tsukune isn't really my boyfriend. He was just pretending to be so it seemed like I was impressing you." Ageha, busted out laughing, and hugged her daughter, "Oh, hahaha, daughter why didn't you tell me. If you really want him just charm the guts out of him." Kurumu pushed her mother away, shaking her head. "No! I won't. I know the Succubus are in horrible shape right now, but I don't want to charm anyone anymore! I want someone to **fall in love **with me for me, as who I am. Not what I am mother. I will not force that upon Tsukune or anyone else." Kurumu's mother pursed her lips together, her face looked like it was twitching, and Ageha slapped Kurumu across the cheek. "When you are a Succubus there is **no **falling in love Kurumu. You know this. Embrace your powers darling and find your mate. We only need them for the one purpose of mating, you are aware of this."

Kurumu screamed in frustration. "Not TSUKUNE!" She repeated, her anger flaring. "Anyone BUT Tsukune mother!"

Tsukune was in the corner against a wall, he felt kind of bad – Mizore and Kurumu were in a rough place having to please their tribes, their races, by following centuries old traditions that kept their races alive. They were obligated to fulfill their duties, instead of doing what they wanted to do which was find real true love.

"Hmph. Fine, Tsukune won't be touched anymore. Sorry to leave, but the Succubus call daughter, lovely seeing you..." Ageha turned to look at Tsukune and nodded. "Lovely seeing you again Tsukune, I'm sure our paths will cross once more. Bye now!" Ageha spoke as if nothing had happened and waved. "Bye, Mrs. Kurono." Tsukune called after. He looked over at Kurumu who was tearing up. "Kurumu what's the matter?" Tsukune pulled her to his chest, and she sobbed into his uniform.

"Parents don't get it Tsukune. We always have to be just like them, without a shed of independence ourselves until it's too late." Kurumu cried, sniffling. Tsukune smiled. "You have independence though Kurumu. You stood up for yourself, and for what you believe in. That in itself is a very powerful independent factor." Kurumu nodded, smiling standing up. "I guess your right Tsukune. Thanks, you are a great friend."

Mizore and Moka soon joined them after for the rest of the lunch period; Mizore went on about how her mom wanted to freeze every lowly man that called Mizore a stalker. "So where is everybody going for Spring Break?" Moka asked breaking the awkward conversation. "Well...aren't we all going to the human world for the Newspaper Club?" Mizore commented, looking around at everybody. "Yeah, we should talk to Mrs. Nekonome and pack our bags." Yukari commented, surprising everybody. "Oh hey Yukari, did you have a good time with your parents?" Tsukune asked. Yukari nodded, bouncing up and down.

"Yes I did. Well come on guys, the sooner we get packing we can get crackin'!" Yukari laughed, everyone got up except Tsukune and Moka, and Kurumu looked at Tsukune. "You coming Tsukune?" She asked waiting for him. "I'll be right there Kurumu, my stuff is already packed." The crowd diminished over the lunch room and Moka and Tsukune sat there.

"So...I guess this is good bye then Moka?" Tsukune asked, fiddling his hands together. "Tsukune you make it sound like I'm not going to see you again. It's only for a couple weeks. Then we will be back here at school and everything will be back to normal." Moka responded, and pat Tsukune on the back. "Normal? What is your definition of normal?" He laughed, as the two of them stood up to head their separate ways. "Tsukune...before you go can I –" He already knew what she was going to say. Tsukune rolled his eyes playfully, and Moka jumped on, expecting her to bite his neck, instead she quickly kissed his lips, and ran off. Tsukune blinked, blushing, and as he walked away, a smile came to his face.


	10. Spring, Family Reunion and a Vampire

_School ended on a Friday with an unsuspecting kiss from Moka to Tsukune, but will it be their last as Moka finally reaches Shuzen Castle? WEEEEEEE! _

Part of her felt good to be home. Home was Shuzen Castle, when Moka was younger, she and her family lived in a manor, but last time Alucard had awoken, he had destroyed their home. So their father rebuilt in a more secluded location for a Vampire meeting ground. Moka opened the doors to the castle, the light shining in, revealing her in a long red gown. Where she had come from it was always wise to be proper especially from a high standing family. Walking through the corridor to the main hall sat two thrones. One was for her father Issa and the other...well that was a painful road that Moka would rather not go down.

In the distance she heard laughter coming from the dining room. It definitely sounded like more than one body of person was in there. Maybe Kokoa had decided to come home for Spring Break. Moka stood outside the door that led into the dining room, and took a deep breath, letting it out she pushed the doors open. The laughter ceased as Moka walked in. To her horror, everyone was here. Kokoa, Akua, Kahlua, Issa, and Gyokuro. _Oh, where is mother when you need her. _ Moka swallowed her fear and glided into the dining room. Issa was at the head of the table, Gyokuro at his right side, holding his hand; Kokoa was two chair spaces away on the left, across from Kahlua, and Akua sitting across from her mother. Moka smiled at this seating arrangement. There was one chair left, the end chair across from Issa. That was always where Akasha sat. Moka being prideful as is took the risk and sat in the chair. "Well, isn't this quite the family reunion?" Moka gleamed, acting like nothing was wrong.

Issa got up, letting go of Gyokuro's hand. "Moka my child, what a surprise. I did not expect to see you here, daughter." He went over to Moka who stood up and inclined her head in respect. "Yes, it is good to see you too father." Issa, wrapped his arm around Moka, embracing her in a gentle hug, and kissed her forehead. Moka smiled and looked at a very disappointed Gyokuro who looked at Akua with concern. As Issa sat back down in his seat, Moka narrowed her eyes softly in the direction of Gyokuro. "Gyokuro, with your busy schedule I'm surprised to see you here." Moka spoke with a stinging undertone, as she inclined her head in respect. Though in truth the amount of respect she had for that woman was no more than what a snake would be given.

"Yes, well unlike some people, I can actually make room in my schedule to see, **and **spend time with my family, dearest step-daughter." Gyokuro said, not returning the nod of respect. Moka knew all too well that what Gyokuro was saying was a needle directed at her personally. Kokoa looked at Moka and Gyokuro, quickly and with fear in her eyes. She did not want there to be a battle. "How was school going for you big sister? Do you like being a senior?" Kokoa asked trying to show some cheer and positivity in her voice. Gyokuro rolled her eyes. Moka cracked a smile at the edge of her lips, but still stared at Gyokuro. "Classes are enjoyable Kokoa, thank you for asking. I do hope that you as well are keeping up with your grades." Moka responded, finally tearing her gaze away from Gyokuro, and looking at her little sister, whom she knew she had to be a good role model for.

"Enough!" Gyokuro spoke, annoyed, she broke the wine glass that was filled with dinner, in her hand, and let go of her husband's hand, standing up. "You cannot just waltz in here unannounced." She turned toward Issa who was also standing, and pretended to act like the victim, clinging to him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "Lover, please do something about this." She whispered, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, darling, don't worry. Moka, Gyokuro is right. What is the meaning of this coming here like you are welcomed, and then acting like a mother to Kokoa when you haven't been in, anyone's lives for years?" Issa asked with a fire to his tongue. Akua snorted into her wine glass, she guessed that her brainwashing had worked. She quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe her face.

Moka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was never like this; never let a woman control him, especially what happened last time after the two of them met. "Father, what has happened to you?" Moka whispered in disbelief, standing up. "I'm quite fine Moka, better than I have ever been. It is you who seemed to have lost your place amongst the House of Shuzen." Moka inwardly flinched. Her father's words stung her, but she knew that he didn't really mean it. Something was up.

Gyokuro smirked into her husband's chest, looking like she had won the battle. Well, far from it. "Ha! As I recall father, you are the head of the House of Shuzen, taking no shit from anybody." Moka raised an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest. Gyokuro let go of her husband and stood tall and strong. "You **are **forgetting your place Moka. **I** am the head of the House of Shuzen."

"That is where both of you are wrong..." A voice came from the shadows. It was an aura of darker matter than any Shuzen Vampire held. The voice was deep, stern, annoyed, and regal. The figure that stepped out had long pink hair, green, almost emerald eyes, wearing a black Victorian style gown. No one moved, not even Gyokuro who swallowed. It appeared she had underestimated her enemy again.

It was Akasha Bloodriver. Moka's biological mother. "I am the head of the Shuzen family." Akasha grabbed her husband from Gyokuro, kissed him deeply on the lips, and slapped him across the face, hoping to snap him out of his fake frenzy. Moka wobbled, and fell to her knees, shocked. _How could this be? Of course! Akua you bitch! _Moka thought to herself. Akua stood up, gulping.

"How dare you have the nerve to corrupt my family Gyokuro. Even your daughters are frightened of you!" Akasha sneered. Akasha looked over at Akua who was trying to leave. "You stay right there Akua Shuzen!" Akasha spoke with a deep commanding blow, and Akua froze. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter Bloodriver!" Gyokuro snapped and aimed a kicking blow to Akasha, who blocked it with her arm. "She was only doing what she was told." Gyokuro threw a hand over her mouth, and looked at Issa. Issa was fuming mad. "You told Akua to kill Akasha?!" He screamed in rage, Akasha threw her arm out to stop her husband from getting into the fight. "Lover, I am here now, but please this is my battle. I've been waiting years for this."

Moka was still in shock, she couldn't believe that after watching her mother be sliced in half that she was standing here alive in front of her about to fight to the death. _Wait to the death!? _Moka screamed in her head. "You threatened my daughters, and you have corrupted my husband. This won't stand anymore!" Akasha bellowed. "I only did it because you won't Bloodriver!" The two Vampires gazed at each other with deadly intentions, and jumped forward at each other's throats.

Moka squatted; she lost her mother once, and couldn't bare to lose her again. She watched her two mother's reactions, and launched in between the two. Akasha saw this in enough time to withdraw, but Gyokuro took _this_ as a great devastating blow opportunity, a devastating blow to Akasha's heart. She hit Moka with full on force that rang out through the dining room, smashing the table and some chairs. You could hear the bones in Moka's chest crack, and there was blood spilling out of her mouth. _Why does this situation look familiar? _Moka thought to herself as she was still in the air, unable to move. Gyokuro took a cup of water and threw it on Moka, who screamed in piercing pain, finally making impact with the floor, and rendered unconscious, her body jolting from her energy being zapped from the water. Gyokuro threw the glass on the floor and laughed coldly.

"Daughter!" Akasha screamed in horror, and looked at a laughing Gyokuro, who was too distracted to notice the slaughter coming in as a sneak attack, and her husband's guards. After the onslaught Akasha rushed over to her daughter and ran up the stairs, skipping by threes and laid her beloved daughter down in Akasha's bedroom. Akasha was crying, and running her hand along Moka's forehead. "Oh, Moka, you foolish daughter." She cried, and leaned down, almost solemn and bit into Moka's neck, giving her some of her blood.


	11. End of Part 1, Hope You Liked and a Vamp

_This episodes showdown, well I wouldn't really call it a showdown. Wee! Spring Break went by fast, and before anyone knew everyone was back at Yokai Academy, well almost...WEEEEEEEEEE! _

Tsukune got off the bus and walked the couple miles to the school, his backpack slung over his shoulder, smiling. He had missed all his friends, but he was especially looking forward to seeing Moka. As he approached the school he saw Kurumu and Yukari, being fondled on by a bunch of freshman. "What are you all doing!? You all are girls!" Tsukune shouted, in disbelief. "Tsukune! Nothing can keep me from you Tsukune!" Yukari busted out with joy, running to Tsukune. Kurumu was much taller than Yukari, and pretty much ran over the little witch. "Ya-ha-hoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu jumped up and wrapped her legs around Tsukune's waist, hugging his face into her chest. "Oh, Tsukune, I've missed you, you are going to tell me you missed me right?"

"Cool off." Came from a hidden Mizore, who froze Kurumu's head. "Hey, Tsukune." She said, blushing softly as she came out of the shadows. "Hey, Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu. Did you guys have a good Spring Break?" Tsukune asked more so out of politeness, than him actually paying attention. He was looking around for Moka, but didn't see her.

The group went to Homeroom, and Moka still hadn't showed. Even Mrs. Nekonome didn't notice. Maybe it was because the frightening aura that had always been there when Moka was here, wasn't here. To the students this probably felt normal, to Tsukune it really sucked. He really missed Moka, and wondered where she was. _Maybe Moka will be at lunch. _Tsukune thought to himself.

Though when lunch came around, the notice of Moka's absence didn't hit anyone until Mizore spoke up. "Hey, guys? Any of you see Moka?" She asked, sucking on her lollipop, staring at her lunch. "Oh...yeah, wow I didn't even notice." Kurumu responded. "Have you seen her Tsukune?" Yukari asked. Tsukune frowned, shaking his head. "No, she wasn't in class today either."

"Don't worry Tsukune, the day is only half over maybe she will show up, and besides Moka never missed a Newspaper Club meeting. She'll be there. Don't worry." Yukari reassured him. She was wrong though, Moka wasn't in Math, and Moka wasn't in gym class. They all gathered for the Newspaper Club meeting, and when the door opened, everyone got excited, thinking it was Moka. "Oh, it's only you Gin." Kurumu smirked, laughing softly. "Hey now, let's not pretend you aren't excited to see me guys." Gin grinned, and as usual had his Nokon camera around his neck. Everyone was smiling everyone that is except Tsukune. He was really starting to worry where Moka had gone. She hadn't showed up at all, she just was not at school. Would she really miss the first day of school? No one knew, but all that Tsukune knew was he needed to find out what was wrong and where Moka was.

He had no idea what way or how he was going to do that. Maybe if, only if, man it was a long shot. Maybe if Kokoa was here he could find out what happened. Though come to think of it he hadn't seen her either. I mean there is a chance she was at school, but you really can't miss a bright orange haired, red eyed Vampire, can you? Monsters were so mysterious to Tsukune. Of course he was only human, but he always believed that there was a reason for everything that happened in life. So to him there had to be a reason why he was placed here.

He felt at a loss for words and brain capacity. When he thought about Moka, he realized he had never known that much about her. He ran into her father, and her two sisters, but..._wait! That's it! _Tsukune knew where her father lived; maybe he would have an answer. After Moka talked to Issa, Issa seemed more compassionate, and not bent on killing Tsukune.

The next day, Tsukune approached Mrs. Nekonome after Homeroom was over. She was just in the middle of pulling out a piece of fish when she noticed him. "Meoww. Can I help you Mr. Aono?"  
"I just wanted to let you know I'll be out of school for a while, here is a note. Family emergency." He spoke, handing her the note. In all truth, him being excused from school gave him the opportunity to go find Moka, and he was going to. Tonight. He acted like nothing was wrong as the school day finished up. Tsukune went to his dorm, and emptied all of his school supplies out of his backpack, and packed a set of clothes, with a couple snacks. He pulled his bike out of his closest door, and headed quietly down the stairs. It was a nice spring night, the temperature comfortably sitting at 73 degrees. He brought his bike outside of the dorm, and kicked the kick stand down, and put his backpack over his shoulders and got on his bike.

"Tsukune! Where are you going?" A voice startled him, and he fell, his bike lying on top of him. It was Mizore. "Oh, Mizore you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing out here?" He asked, and Mizore blushed. "Uh, well...I...I was spying on this guy I like." She said, not telling him the truth. "What are you doing out here Tsukune?" She asked in return. "Uh...going for a late night bike ride."

Mizore did not believe him for one second. "With a backpack?" She asked, skeptical. "Uh, well...I..." Tsukune was in defeat. "Fine. You caught me. I'm going to find Moka." He spoke as he got up, and got on his bike. "I think I know where she is. I'm getting her back." He started to pedal, as Mizore was trying to discourage him. "Don't you go following me now!" He shouted back, as he took off, out of sight.

Tsukune pedaled as fast as he could, almost like the time when he went to go get the rosary for Moka, which epically failed. He stopped at the Y in the road, and sighed. What would pink haired Moka say? Overtime Tsukune had fallen in love with both Moka's, even if one of them was a phantom, a fake. He took a left, onto familiar territory. Biking with all his might, he came to the bridge, and slid, stopping his bike. He had a problem. How was he going to get across the bridge. "Ahhhhh!" He sighed in frustration, and sat on the ground, frowning. As the minutes passed, he was wasting valuable time, and had no idea how to get inside. He fell asleep eventually with his head on his knees, outside. A light spray of rain hit his face, waking him up gradually.

"Stuck Tsukune?" Came a cheerful voice. Tsukune stood up to see Ruby standing there, with her wand over her back, and a hand on her hip. "Ruby!? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Tsukune...the director knew when you weren't at school that something –" Tsukune looked at her desperately, as she trailed off. "It can wait." She smiled, and set her wand down like a gold club. Tsukune looked at her with some confusion. "Magic wand! Fly!" She swung her wand, and tapped Tsukune with it, lifting high up in the air over the bridge to the entrance of the Shuzen Castle. "Ow, thanks Ruby!" He shouted, but not sure he liked being used as a golf ball.

Tsukune approached the castle doors and with no hesitation opened them. The only hesitation he had, was there was no one to protect him this time if or when he ran into Moka's father. The castle looked a lot darker this time, even with it being daytime outside. It was quieter, and that scared the crap out of Tsukune. He wandered around the hall, practically in blindness. He was trying to rack his brain, trying to remember if Moka called her father anything, but father when they had been here the last time. Tsukune explored the castle some more, and noticed a corridor that was open, and walked to it. There was a little bit of light shining out of it.

It seemed what Tsukune walked into was a study. There was a dark oak desk, with a black leather chair there, the room was decorated with a variety of reds, and there hung a huge portrait over the back of the chair on the wall, of a Vampire. Tsukune approached it for a closer look. It was definitely Moka's father, except he was smiling. He never recalled Moka's father smiling, when they were here. There was an engraved date, and name written on the bottom right hand corner of the portrait.

The name said 'Issa Shuzen'. Tsukune couldn't make out the date though, something like June 8th. However, Tsukune had a name that was a start. "Issa Shuzen..." He told himself. "Ah, my daughter's rescuer." A haughty, joking voice spoke. Tsukune jumped, startled, turning around he saw that it was Issa Shuzen, who stood relaxed against the door. "We all were wondering when or if you were going to show up Mr. Aono."

"Uh..Heh..yeah I guess so." Tsukune laughed nervously. Issa threw his head back laughing. "Oh, Mr. Aono, you humans crack me up. Don't worry, after our last time meeting I'm not going to kill you. Moka said if I did I'd end up dead." He laughed, and grabbed Tsukune, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I must say though you do smell very appetizing." Issa grinned, as the two men walked upstairs. "Thanks." Tsukune replied in horror. They came to a door, and Issa broke free of Tsukune, opening the door. "Go on Mr. Aono." Issa spoke calmly, beckoning for him to go in.

Tsukune walked into the room, and on the bed under scarlet sheets and blankets was a silver haired beauty. Tsukune was trying to contain all of his joy and relief, but he couldn't he ran to Moka's bedside, unconsciously grabbing her hand. "Moka, Moka, can you hear me? It's me, Tsukune." Moka stirred a little bit in the bed, and turned her head, opening her slit red eyes. "Tsukune." She whispered, and they gazed at each other. "Oh, Moka." "Tsukune." "Oh, Moka." "Oh, Tsukune." "Oh, Moka." Moka removed her hand from his and reached up acting like she was going to caress his face; instead she flicked his forehead with her finger, and laughed quietly. "Took you long enough Aono."

Issa was still standing by the door, watching them; Akasha wrapped her arm around her husband's waist, watching with him. "Hmm, what a happy reunion after all, wouldn't you say Issa?" Akasha asked, and looked at her husband who was still staring at his daughter and Tsukune. He nodded firmly, "Hmm..Yes, but-" He trailed off, "But what lover?" Akasha asked. "He is still human." Issa responded.


	12. Start of Part 2 and a Vampire

"Wind, wind, the little thread, wind, wind, the little thread. Reel it in, reel it in, until it's dead..." A soft narcissistic singing voice came from the darkness. After the battle of the Vampires, a lot had happened, and changed the oldest sister of the Shuzen family. "Wind, wind, the little thread, wind, wind the little thread. Reel it in, reel it in, until it's dead... oh stupid sister. Your foolish act of courage, threw my mother to her death. Now, you will pay." Spoke a much tormented Akua who now resided at Fairy Tale Headquarters.

"Why with such an annoying voice are you talking about revenge Granddaughter?" Alucard spoke with spiting cruelty. Akua rapidly removed herself from what had been her mother's throne, and bowed. "Master...I am merely torn for what happened to Gyokuro."

"Ah yes, a shame that weakness got to her. That was what led to her ultimate demise." Alucard spoke with no sympathy. "Nevertheless it is done and over with, now it is time to look forward into a future where Fairy Tale will rule. It is time for revenge." Though Alucard had his own horrible plans, even now he couldn't sate his hunger if he wanted to, and that meant humans and monsters alike would fall to him, hoping to live only to end up dying.

Akua flinched at Alucard's words for they were harsh and impure, but truth nonetheless. If Gyokuro really had wanted to live she would have been a lot stronger. After all Akasha was still recovering from escaping the Floating Garden and Fairy Tale Headquarters to be able to make it back to Shuzen Castle, Akasha was still weak. For Akua it would be a great time to attack. Attack enemies when they are weak. Akua always remembered that Gyokuro taught her that the weakest spot of an enemy was attacking their heart. That could be literally meant, but to Akua that was much easier done through family.

"Yes, master..." Akua whispered, rising from her bow. "It sickens me to think that the most influential Vampire family is falling prey to human scum." Alucard scolded, though his real intentions remained unknown to Akua, who perked her head up. "You-you know about that?"

Alucard threw his head back in laughter. "Of course I know about that. Monsters and humans are not meant to co-exist, and it's up to us to make sure that, that is how it remains. Unless..." He gazed at Akua with blood red eyes that had a sadistic gleam about them. "You are becoming too weak yourself child and have fallen for the hu-"

"No!" Akua shouted immediately cutting Alucard off. "No, I have not and do not plan on falling for Tsukune Aono, that is my sisters doing and her familiar, I seek to finish what my mother started. Destroying humans." Alucard slapped Akua across the face. "You mean to finish what **I **started. Your mother did nothing to start killing humanity, she may have brought me back, but I started the glorious slaughter of humans!" He shouted, and kicked Akua in the face sending her into the wall, engraving her body in the stones.

"Y-yes Grandfather, your will be done."


	13. Rescuer and a Vampire

_Man isn't that Alucard creepy? We! However back at the castle, oh never mind. Weee!_

Tsukune sat in shock in a chair near the bed Moka was lying in, "And so that is all I remember happening, but I knew if I told you where I was going you wouldn't have let me go even though you wouldn't have been able to stop me anyway." Moka finished, sitting up and folding her arms across her chest. She was still wearing the red long dress that was torn in several places from the battle.

"Huh, wow, you Vampires are sure the...confusing type aren't you?" Tsukune joked softly. "We can be, but Tsukune you must understand that we could tear anyone apart. We are the strongest species alive. Speaking of which, how did you get in here anyway?" Moka asked with curiosity.

"Uh, hah." Tsukune rubbed his neck, "I had some help."

Moka furrowed a brow, and sighed. "I don't see why you care so much Tsukune; you are going to get yourself killed one of these days." Moka whispered with pain in her eyes. Tsukune noticed this and looked at her, "Moka, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Tsukune, you are just always there when the time is right even if it means you dying." Moka grinned lightly. "Well in a house full of Vampires would you expect an outcome to be any less Moka?" Tsukune asked shrugging. "Oh, Tsukune I do hope my father was generous to you." Moka asked with some concern to her voice. "Other than the fact he wanted to suck my blood, yeah it was okay."

Moka got up out of bed, her long legs revealing from the tear in her dress. She stretched acting like everything was normal and back to the way it was. Tsukune was still shocked, Moka never ceased to amaze him. He still knew very little about Vampires. "We should head back to the Academy, Tsukune." Moka responded in confidence. "Yeah, Kurumu and the others are probably worried." Moka grinned with her fangs showing. "That's why you don't go off doing a Vampire's job." She joked. Tsukune blushed, as he stood up, putting his hands into his pockets.

Moka watched him with a raised eyebrow, and lightly sniffed the air. "Come here you." She laughed, sweeping him to her side; she bit down with a soft groan, sucking his blood. "Moka! Here? Now!?"


	14. Friendship and a Vampire

_Finally back at Yokai Academy, Newspaper Club Meeting. Oh boy, weeee!_

"Looks like amazing content guys. I can't wait until we start handing them out!" Yukari said bouncing up and down. "Yeah well we have some time before class, why don't we start handing them out?" Kurumu spoke with enthusiasm. "Yeah! Kurumu let's go." Yukari spoke grabbing a whole sack of newspaper copies and marching out the door. "You coming Moka, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, and a purple haired head popped out of the ventilation shaft. It was Mizore. "Moka can go and I can stay with Tsukune." She replied playfully. "Yeahhh right you cold blooded moron you are coming to. It's a group effort after all." Kurumu gawked, pulling Mizore down from the ceiling.

The Newspaper Club stepped outside of the classroom, and set up shop in the Hallway. "Come get the latest edition of the Yokai Gazette! There is a feature on latest human trends!" Kurumu shouted in joy, dressed in a maid's outfit. "Don't forget the cooking session!" Yukari blurted out. "Don't forget the newest martial arts section on kicking ass!" Moka smirked as she passed out a few copies. This was different for her; she wasn't as innocent as pink haired Moka had been so to act like any eighteen year old would was kind of awkward. A bunch of noise coming from one of the classrooms startled Moka out of her thoughts. Tsukune perked up as well when Moka did and looked at her.

"Everything okay Moka?" Tsukune asked as the rest kept passing out Newspaper's. "Stay here Tsukune." Moka said putting her hand out, and walking towards the noise. Approaching a classroom door, Moka heard voices. "Where is she? Where is Moka Akashyia!?" Moka heard through the door, she recognized the voice, and opened the door. It was Akua, "Akua Shuzen!" Moka growled, seeing her eldest sister beating the crap out of a freshman guy. Moka raised her leg up and slammed her foot against her sister's face, and looked at the boy. "Get out of here." She said with disgust, as she heard Akua make contact with the wall.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Moka demanded. Before Moka could get an answer a dark aura was approaching her with lighting speed and soon out of surprise Akua had her hand wrapped around Moka's neck, whose back was up against the wall with her fangs showing. "Moka, you, you bitch!" Tears poured from Akua's eyes, she was trying so hard not to let herself weaken in front of her sister. Moka watched with a confused expression on her face, grabbing Akua's hand and ripping it off of her neck. "Akua what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's you! You killed her! I will never forgive you no matter how long I live!" The last sentence ran like poison through Moka's brain. Why did that line sound so familiar? Ah, yes. Kokoa screaming at her when they were kids when Moka told her she was leaving. "Sister, what are you talking about?" Moka sighed in frustration. "My mother!" Akua screamed. "Gyokuro? I didn't kill her! She was trying to kill me!" Moka barked. "Moka!" A shout was heard, it was Tsukune scrambling in the classroom that was torn apart. Tsukune stood upright in shocked. Moka's kick had made a hole in the wall, and Akua's attack made a nice outline of Moka's body against the opposite end of the classroom. "Tsukune get away!" Moka shouted. "No, Moka. I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you." Tsukune retaliated, and a cold laughter was heard in the corner. "Oh so sad that you have stooped to humans to saving your ass Moka." Akua said getting ready to attack again.

"Akua stop this nonsense! I didn't kill Gyokuro! You are my sister. Please, stop!" Moka pleaded with a pissed off undertone. Akua sped to one side of the room and ended up behind Moka, "Moka watch out!" Tsukune yelled and jumped in between the kick from Akua and Moka's back. Moka turned away to see Tsukune take the kick to the chest, sending him flying nearly into the hole that Moka had made a few minutes prior.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted with fear in her voice and soon Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were in the classroom. "Time for some serious ass kicking!" Growled Yukari who swished her wand, "Magic wand, golden washtubs!" A bunch of small, but heavy enough golden washtubs came out of nowhere in midair hitting Akua square in the face, one right after the other. "Moka, get Tsukune to the nurses office, we'll hold her off!" Mizore demanded, sending ice darts through the air.

"You are all going to get yourselves killed!" Moka said in a plea to try and get everyone to leave. "Yeah well, you are the fastest of us all. Go!" Kurumu barked. In a quick swift sweep, Moka had Tsukune in her arms and was bolting to the nurse's office. _Come on Tsukune, stay with me, this is nothing like before. Hang in there. _Moka laid Tsukune as carefully, but as quickly as possible on a hospital bed and shouted for the nurse. She briefly explained that he got whipped lashed from a monster who was a bully. She didn't need anyone to know details. She told the nurse to fix him up and fast. With the end to the conversation Moka ran back to the scene, only to find Akua having Kurumu in a headlock, Mizore on the floor and Yukari sweating, weak from using all of her teenage magic.

"Akua let, her go!" Moka commanded lifting her knee up and delivering a crescent kick to Akua's face, temporary disabling her. She rushed to Kurumu's side to help her up. "Th-thanks Moka." Kurumu said gratefully, gasping for some air. "Come on let's get out of here, that kick would have only knocked her out for a little bit." Moka said helping the others up, and they all quickly left.

Moka brought them to the nurse's office, and watched as the nurse repaired her friends. She stood in the corner with her head hanging, "You shouldn't have done what you did." She whispered, but it was loud enough for them to hear. "Yeah well, you were getting your ass kicked, couldn't let you die either." Kurumu joked, and laughed softly.

Kurumu never really cared for Moka mainly because of her love for Tsukune, so it was interesting that they were joking.


	15. New Moka and a Vampire

Kurumu and the others healed fairly quickly, and were discharged back to their dorms. However Tsukune was still recovering from the blow. That boy certainly had a knack for wanting to save Moka. The nurse insisted that Moka go back to her dorm, because Tsukune was going to be okay, but Moka refused and pulled up a chair next to Tsukune's bed.

"Oh Tsukune. I will never understand why you tangle in my affairs like the way you do." She said with a sad sound to her voice. She explained to him the truth of what was going on and mentioned that since he was human and still adjusting to the world of monsters he would not understand what she was talking about or why what was happening, was happening. It was easy to vent to someone who was knocked out.

Moka also explained to him that he needed to stop trying to protect her, and that one of these days he **was **going to get himself killed, and that Moka wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Even though she cared deeply for him and in actuality loved him her Vampiric pride got in the way and family still came first in a lot of aspects in Moka's mind. She was pleased that her father didn't get out of hand with Tsukune, even when her father had been brainwashed, but still as it remained Alucard was alive and his presence was corrupting even the most highly respected Vampire families.

To Moka that also meant that Tsukune's life was in danger, obviously considering every time he involved himself in her family one of her relatives wanted to kill him. However that was just how things were, and had been for thousands of years, as long as humans and Vampires had been on earth. Moka was going to have to do something about this and she felt the only way to lead her family away from Tsukune was that she was going to have to approach him differently from now.


	16. Math and a Vampire

"Ready for your Math test Tsukune?" Yukari asked as she walked alongside Tsukune the two of them going to lunch together. Mizore and Kurumu were chatting at each other about how soon their parents would come again to visit before the end of the year. Moka of course...well Moka was already sitting down, studying. "No, I hate math, it's pointless, and why do monsters even need math anyway?" Tsukune asked, and Yukari smacked him upside the head. "Two reasons, one you are not a monster, two there are plenty of monsters who live in the human world that want to live there and have jobs."

Tsukune frowned, and hung his head. "Yeah you have a point Yukari. So, are your parents coming again for Parents Day?" Tsukune asked really wanting to drop the topic of classes and school. "Yeah of course." Yukari spoke excited. "Your parent's coming Tsukune?" She asked, and Tsukune laughed quietly. "Human remember?" He said, "Oh mom, dad don't worry that was just a monster howling at the moon." He snorted with sarcasm. Yukari laughed, "My parents could always wipe their memory." She joked.

Moka sat gracefully, and looked up at Yukari and Tsukune as they joined her at the lunch table. She looked at her food, picking at it like it was a disease. "Hey, Moka." Tsukune said cheerfully, Moka looked up at him and nodded briefly. "Tsukune." She greeted with no emotion to her voice. Tsukune didn't notice the emotionless Moka as Kurumu and Mizore joined them, and they all talked eating their food. "Well maybe if you would pay attention you would pass your classes Kurumu." Moka spoke coolly, interjecting into their conversation. "What's with you today Moka? You are acting like a real like a bitch." Kurumu spat, and everyone looked at Moka curiously.

Moka slapped Kurumu across the cheek. "I will not be talked down by some A Class monster." She growled, excused herself from the table and went to her dorm. "Hmm...Well maybe you are trying to change." Akua whispered standing against Moka's bookshelf with her arms folded across her chest. Moka quickly closed the door and looked at Akua. "What are you doing here? I thought you were suspended from your actions, or do you need another lesson?" Moka sneered, raising an eyebrow. "Whoa chill out little sister, not here to fight. Well...not yet at least." Akua smirked. _Maybe Moka could prove to be a valuable asset in destroying the human world, starting with her pet. _Moka grabbed a book and threw it at Akua who disappeared, leaving, before it hit her.

She heaved a sigh and collapsed on her bed. She didn't want to be mean, but maybe it would work for everyone's temporary safe keeping. Soon after Moka slipped into an uneasy nap, a knock was heard at her door, and in walked Tsukune. This startled Moka who jumped up and grabbed Tsukune by his shirt and threw him down onto her bed, baring her fangs at him. "Whoa! Moka!" Tsukune yelled. "Huh?" Moka relaxed a little bit, "Sorry Tsukune you startled me."

Tsukune rubbed his head, and sat up on her bed. "Sorry, Moka. Hey are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." He said in a soft tone, not looking at her. "Tsukune you really think a Vampire of my strength will be manipulated by such emotion from a human?" She asked him, with a raised eyebrow. Her own words were eating her live, but if being cruel meant keeping Tsukune safe for the time being she would do it.

"Geez..Sorry, I was just asking if you were okay-" Before he could finish Moka grabbed him by the shirt roughly and stood him on his own two feet. "I'm fine, now get out." She hissed, letting him go with a little shove out her door. This was why Moka had been sealed previously, for her pride, ego, strength and overbearing clouded her judgment and she had always been unable to control herself and her powers. Now with being unsealed, Moka would have to find a fine line between what was real, and what was not.


End file.
